CHASE PRICE SIN
by Wishfulthinker2
Summary: THIS SI SIN L EA V E ME BE (the ot4 is a thing in this, but it's really not the focus. its mostly just vic and chloe. like, whoever came up with this ship thank you sm. i actually have to credit petalpops on tumblr for their nsfw Chaseprice that got me into it. and also the people on tumblr who wanted me to post this. i know its short, but idk. not much to work with. anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was acting weird. Meaner, or, rougher is a better word. She didn't like to scratch THIS hard. Bite SO sharp. She never pulled hair. She might give it a tug, just enough to feel it, but she never pulled. This was one of the few times she felt like she wasn't number one. That scared her, but Vic could get interested in a new dynamic; only for Chloe though. She had patterns, but she'd always keep it new. Max was pretty predictable. Stereotypical kinks. Kate was a very slow, and giving person by nature, and it translated in bed.

A shudder snaked up her spine, Kate was *good* in bed. It made Victoria wonder what she was getting taught at bible study. But Kate... Had a pattern. Chloe did too, but it changed last week. She started biting harder, leaving purple spots all over her neck. She started scraping Vic's back so bad that she was sure she'd scar. They liked to be rough with each other, that's what they did. Each one had a more rough side that they needed to let out, but it was also how they showed they cared. "I trust you with my whole body. Make it yours." That was the agreed upon idea. But she was angry about something. Vic could tell. It wasn't like Vic couldn't handle it, she actually liked it, but she was worried, and extremely mad that Chloe broke the agreement by stepping it up.

"Listen, you ass! You're making worry with this! What's the problem here?"

"You're reminding me of Rachel, Vicky. You're laugh, better-than-you attitude, you're hair in the sun.." Vic sat down slowly now. Everybody know that Rachel was a sore spot for Chloe. She'd promised over and over that there was no feelings left, that she was still just sad because that was her only friend back then. And they all believed her, because why shouldn't they? They loved her, and she loved them. There was no room for lying.

"Oh god. Chloe. Why didn't you tell me? Oh god I'm sorry for snapping at you like that!"

"No. No please don't get all sorry for me again. I'M sorry, Vicky. I'M sorry. I shouldn't.. I shouldn't take it out on you. That's wrong in so many ways."

"Yea. I know that Chlo. But I could have said no, so it's not like I didn't like it a little more painful." She breathed in, and let out a long sigh "Listen. Are you sorry? Like, you promise you won't do anything without asking first?"

"I swear to god."

"Then I forgive you. Punk ass." And with that she planted a kiss on the bluenettes lips. Licking her lips, subtly so the girl in front of her wouldn't notice. Chloe wore watermelon chap-stick. Vic had really come to LIKE those watermelon lips, especially when she was looking at them between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ch-.. loe! F-fuuuck! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" Victoria moaned, albeit distortedly, between Chloe's legs. She felt her blue haired love start to convulse, then move her hips back while she feel onto Vic; who'd arched her back. This was her third time in the last forty minutes. Forget Kate Marsh; Chloe Price, that's the girl who'll get you off. Her body ached, and throbbed, but she could feel the golden rush of endorphins through her veins. her fingers felt stuck in a curled position; hair pulling, scratching, and other things, demanded her fingers stay curved for so long. Sweat beaded from her forehead, and almost everywhere else.

She stayed like that, more out of inability to comfortably move than anything. She leaned back on her arms, and looked up at Chloe. Her hooded blue irises, glistening, sweating skin, cool against her own. Victoria could taste so much on Chloe's lips. Herself, Chloe, her usual watermelon chap-stick. It was a very appealing taste, but, Vic could feel more than she tasted. This kiss wasn't just simple after care. It wasn't just a way to smooth into calmness. It felt. Real. Like maybe Chloe was trying to do something she couldn't say. It almost didn't matter right now.

Her body ached. It was a good ache, but not a comfortable one in the slightest. Slowly, they laid themselves against their bed, never letting go the whole time, and not for a while after. They still kissed, but slower, and cleaner. Trying to focus on letting each other unclench their muscles, and relax. After care always took a good while for them, at least, they considered it to be a while. They had no from of reference for this kind of thing. And while they usually split off, Chloe returning to Max, and Vic to Kate, this time they stayed together. Chloe spoke first, and Victoria hoped she wasn't fighting through a too sore jaw.

"That was... Better than... Usual." Heavy breaths interrupting her speech. "Are you good?" She asked, through more breathing.

Victoria was still tired, and only shook her head no.

"Will you be?" This question was a very important one.

Victoria nodded her head yes. Chloe sighed with relief. Vic nuzzled herself into the space between Chloe's neck and shoulder. Placing a small kiss. She was content to fall asleep here, and almost did before Chloe said something.

"Hey... Vicky?" Victoria perked up at Chloe's special name for her.

"I'm trying to sleep, pothead." Victoria mumbled, not moving.

"I know... Sorry... It's just that.."

"Price, I swear to god if you ruin this by saying something about some meme I will personally-"

"I love you."

"-change the wifi pass- wait. Excuse me?" That was new! The entire time the four of them had been together, Chloe and Vic were strictly physical. She held her breath.

"I love you. Like. I'm IN love with you. Like I am with Max... But you're different. Call me noncommittal, I still love Max, more than myself. But. I love you too."

"You're kidding." She tried to pass off as Blasé, she'd heard that so many times. But she knew Chloe meant it. She didn't fuck around.

"Hand to god. Or Stan the man downstairs, whichever. I don't expect you to feel it too. Ever. I just thought you should know." Victoria couldn't get a good read on Chloe. She'd hugged her closer though. More desperate, needy.

"I'd be lying if I said there wasn't anything there. It's not love, but it's more than a crush."

"Okay. That's good. It saves the awkward staring. Don't worry I won't press you, we can go out for coffee sometime. But right now. I need you to keep still." Chloe's hand trailed down Victoria's side, just barely touching her goosebump-covered skin.

Vic did as sage was told and kept still, but she knew what the blue headed girl was doing. She tilted her head and started nibbling on Chloe's collarbone, just as a long, slender finger slid inside her.


End file.
